


【坤廷】录像流出（非典型pwp，一发完）

by Charles_Lensherr



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Lensherr/pseuds/Charles_Lensherr





	【坤廷】录像流出（非典型pwp，一发完）

—第一段视频—

 

（一只手摆弄镜头，画面摇晃，什么都看不清）

【画外音】（懒懒的，软软的）  
“你在干嘛呢？”

（声音很近，笑）  
“准备录像啊。”

【画外音】（惊讶的）  
“啊？你真的要录？”

（画面稳定，看到一个人的腹部，肚脐以下有一缕腹毛往下延伸。）

（拍摄角度为床尾右侧。）

（人离开镜头，看到房间内装饰，像是酒店。有个裸着的男生躺在床上，把头撇向另一边。）

（摆弄镜头的男生走过去，拉住他的脚踝把他拽到床尾，掰开他并拢的膝盖。）

【T】（抓住K的手，两条腿被驾到K肩上）  
“不要…K（模糊，听不清），你把手机关掉嘛……”

【K】（笑，突然挺进，压下去把T的腿折到胸口）  
“关掉了我有什么好处吗？”

【T】（捂着脸，气息不稳）  
“哈啊…你关、你关掉嘛……我都听你的…啊！”

（T的脚趾蜷起，腿缩起来，整个人都被K干得陷进床垫里。）

【T】（甜腻的）  
“你怎么刚开始就这么…啊…慢、慢点啊……”

（K低头去吻T，可以听见接吻的声音。一吻结束的时候T还仰头继续索吻。）

【K】（啄一口T的嘴唇，跪到床上，把T的腰抬起来）  
“来，自己动动看。”

（T打了K一下，不说话。）

【K】（拍T的屁股）  
“动不动？不动一会儿就全都我来了。”

【T】（踹了一脚K的侧腰）  
“你一天不欺负我会死是不是？”

【K】（笑，扶着T的腰浅浅抽插两下）  
“我这是疼你啊，免得你明天又要说站不起来，是我的错，你自己动总不能怪我了吧？”

（K抓着T的脚踝放到嘴边亲了一口，重新压下去。T的小腿抽搐了一下。）

【T】（打K的肩膀，着急的）  
“…别这么深……啊…你太长了，不行……”

【K】（亲T的脸，含糊不清的）  
“哪里不行，一直都可以整根吃进去的啊。”

（K两只手掰开T的大腿，慢慢抽送，抽出时可以看见半截阴茎，顶进去时下腹紧贴，还要打着圈地晃腰。）

【T】（两只手抓紧底下的床单）  
“你不要磨……哈嗯…快一点……”

（K突然加速，大腿和腰上的肌肉都紧绷。T的手往后扒住床板，叫都叫不出来，只会仰着头喘气。）

【K】（停下，把刘海撩到脑后，继续吻T的脸）  
“怎么还哭了，爽哭的？”

（T抱住K的脖子，把脸藏起来，腿也盘到他腰上。）

【K】（笑）  
“说什么呢，听不见。”

（T黏黏糊糊地哼了几声，屁股摇摇晃晃地蹭K的大腿。）

【K】（笑）  
“还是没听见。”

【T】（抓过枕头甩了K一下，生气的）  
“你根本就听见了！”

【K】（把T的两只手摁住，亲T的脖子和胸口，哄人的）  
“你再说一遍，保证最后一遍，说得响一点。”

【T】（跟K对视一会儿，用胳膊挡住脸，害羞的）  
“…老公，老公你动嘛……我想，啊！”

【K】（把T拽起来，让他坐到身上，腿支起，手扶着T的腰往上顶）  
“ZZ（模糊，听不清）真是越来越骚了。”

（T背对镜头，可以看见背沟和腰窝。K的手抓着T的屁股往两边分开，露出连在一起的地方。摩擦出的白沫顺着K的阴茎流到精囊，把耻毛弄成湿哒哒一片。）

【T】（整个人都在抖，手撑在K的胸口）  
“你不要…哼嗯……别这么说，我不骚……”

（K突然用力，T软倒在K身上。阴茎插得又快又深，T想缩腰但是被K摁住。）

【K】（手摸进两个人紧贴的下腹）  
“都被我干得这么硬了，还说不骚？”

（T抖得不行，抱着K一直哭腔哼哼。）

【K】（抱着T翻了个身）  
“要不要我摸？”

（只能看见T的两条腿夹着K的腰上下蹭。）

【K】（笑，恶劣的）  
“要就叫点好听的。”

【T】（带着呜咽）  
“KK（模糊，听不清）…哥哥……呜、老公…”

【K】（伏下身去亲了一口T，可以听见清楚的接吻声）  
“ZZ（模糊，听不清）真乖。”

（K调整了一下姿势，两只手掐着T的腘窝开始冲撞，腰背肌肉紧绷，上面还有粼粼的汗。）

（T的手本来抓着K的胳膊，后来一点点脱力掉到了K的腿上，指尖还在用力，可以看见把K的大腿抓出了几道红印。）

（K抓起T的手，在手腕处啄了一下，然后把T的两条腿放下，抱着他的腰让T翻了个身。）

（两个人都是侧身对着镜头，呈后背位，T的两只手被K抓着，半张脸埋在床单里，整个人都随着K的节奏前后摇晃。）

【T】（抬起头往后看K，呼吸凌乱的）  
“……唔，KK（模糊，听不清）我不行了…哼嗯…”

（K马上一只手伸到T的胯间帮他爱抚性器，同时跟他接吻。）

（K逐渐进入最后阶段，手上动作越来越快，腰也更加起劲。T的双手一被放开就立刻拿了一个枕头过来咬住。）

（黏糊糊的水声越来越响，T的呻吟因为抽送的速度加快而变得更酥软。）

（T突然高高地呜咽了一声，整个人都软下来。K也趁机又快又猛地钉入几下，然后压着T倒到了床上。）

【T】（还没缓过来，转过去用鼻子蹭K的脸）  
“好多……”

（K轻笑，在T的肩膀处印了好几个吻，接着从床上起来。抽出的时候T抖了一下。）

（K过来拿起了手机，途中可以隐约看到沾着白浊的阴茎。）

（画面黑，视频结束。）

 

 

—第二段视频—

 

（画面亮，一个人穿着水手服，没拍到脸，从骨架上看是个男生。）

【T】（伸手过来挡镜头）  
“你别拍了！”

【K】（躲开，依旧对着T脖子以下的地方）  
“今天我生日，怎么拆礼物还不让我记录一下吗？”

（T穿着黑色小腿袜的脚被K抓住，顺着摸进裙子里。）

（镜头往下移，也挪到裙底，红裙子给画面蒙上了一层红色滤镜。）

（K用食指和中指夹住T裹在内裤里的性器，指尖在肉头所在的位置揉了几下，内裤就逐渐被顶起了一个小包。）

【T】（两腿并起）  
“你要干嘛……”

【K】（整个手掌都覆上去）  
“先让你舒服一次，我再拆礼物。”

（K把T的裙子撩开，同时拽下他的内裤，除了浅色的性器暴露出来，其他地方都被盖着。）

【K】（抓住T伸过来的手，把拿着的手机塞给他）  
“乖乖拿好，不许扔掉。”

（浅色的性器刚被K握在手心，画面就抖了一下。）

（可以听见K的笑声，他的手围了个圈，虚虚地套弄一会儿，又变成拇指按住铃口揉搓，剩下四指在柱身抚摸。）

【T】（铃口被K用指甲掐了一下，声音发抖）  
“疼……”

【K】（扒开一点那个小口，沾了吐出来的精液在指腹黏出丝线）  
“疼还是爽？”

（听不见T的回答，K的食指又在上面刮了一下。）

【T】（缩腰，大腿肌肉绷紧）  
“啊……别碰那儿了……”

【K】（笑）  
“好好好，不碰了。”

（K一只手稍微使劲掐在冠状沟处，往下用力撸到底，然后再松开回到起点，轻重交替大概十几次）

（画面不稳，可以听到T的呼吸变得急促。）

（另一只手也加入进来，用手掌在顶端碾转画圈，手指则是若即若离地搔挠冠头的其他地方。）

（T突然贴近，听见亲吻的声音。）

【K】（用气声）  
“很舒服？”

（T很轻地应了一声，把性器往K的手心里拱了一下。）

【K】（停下手上动作，但仍然握着）  
“试试看？”

（T改成跪姿，慢慢开始挺动腰部，在K围成圈的五指里抽插。接着逐渐控制不住，越动越快，好几次都从中脱出。）

【T】（软软的）  
“不行，这样出不来，你快、你快……”

（K的还有一只手从T的裙底探进去，不知道碰到了哪里，T差点没抓稳手机，性器也激动地吐了一点清液出来。）

【K】（不轻不重地在顶端捏了一把）  
“咬那么紧，一根手指都进不去。”

（T深呼吸了几下，放松身体。）

（不知道具体的动作，但可以看见K的手在前后移动。并且随着这个节奏，T的性器一跳一跳有了射精的迹象。）

【T】（又凑上来，拿柔软的精囊蹭了蹭K的小臂）  
“这里也要……”

【K】（笑，无奈的）  
“就会撒娇。”

（抚弄柱身的手改成将底下精囊包住，灵活又技巧性地揉弄。）

（两个人的身体越贴越紧，镜头几乎完全被挡住。）

【K】（温柔的）  
“还要什么？要不要我亲你？”

【T】（气喘的）  
“嗯……”

（彻底贴紧，画面漆黑）

（接吻时会有的唇舌吸吮声很近）

（突然听见一声音调比较高，但是被中途吞掉的呻吟。）

【K】（也有点气喘）  
“射了？”

【T】（很轻很轻）  
“嗯……”

（视频结束）


End file.
